Operation Ruthless: Stinky and Ruth
by Ember411
Summary: Summary Inside.


**Hey so this is my first HA fiction. This is based off the _Hey Arnold! Save The Jungle Movi_e facebook page. The challenge is _Operation Ruthless Presents: HA! Shipping Challenge._**

**Rated T, for minor-ish swearing. Sorry for OCC-ness.**

**Oh and I don't remember in Ruth and Wolfgang are in the same grade, I did make the same in the this one.**

**The first random paring I got was...**Stinky and Ruth!

* * *

You don't know how terrible a driver is until you were in a car with Stinky Peterson. How this seventeen year old managed to drive, let alone receive a drivers licences, without ever being pulled over by the cops was a question that not even the universe could answer.

Stinky was in his families old pickup truck with Sid in the shotgun seat, and Arnold, Gerald and Harold in the back where the load boxes of whatever would go. How the trio managed to never fall out was a question that only the science of the universe could answer.

"Stinky! Pull over! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sid's girly cry screeched as Stinky made a rapid turn left. "Stop it!"

"Aw come on Sid, I'm not that bad." The ever slightly optimistic boy said. "Besides back home on the farm, my Auntie Diana managed to drive fifteen miles while giving birth to my cousin Ben."

"Welcome to the city!" Sid screeched, ducking under the seat.

Stinky came to a stop at the local pizza shop. Sid, Arnold, Gerald and Harold climbed out of the truck. "I have to go get my oil changed, fellas. If I don't than Old Betsy will run over everyone."

"Aw fuck a duck!" Harold groaned, "You said you were gonna buy me pizza today!"

"Harold don't worry, I've got you covered." Arnold said. "See you in a while, Stinky."

Stinky drove his way to the auto-shop, got his oil changed, and was driving on his way back to the pizza shop to meet with the fellas. Driving along the way it got rainy.

"This really bites." Stinky said. "That weather man sure did lie again. I have to start trusting anyone but that weather guy."

About halfway down the street he sat a familiar female. He's seen her a few times back in elementary/middle school, P.S 188, but never had he seen her in high school at P.S 218. Her brown hair, blue shirt and plaid red skirt. She looked almost the same as she did way back when.

"Golly, she looks familiar." Stinky said as he stopped at the red light.

Minutes later, still the at the red light, Stinky saw a familiar bulky blond appear behind the young brunette. Wolfgang. Nobody has seen that kid since he dropped out of high school sophomore year. Wolfgang stood behind the young brunette, grabbed her purse that hung over her shoulder, and tugged at it. The brunette tugged back as the duet started a war.

Stinky, the class man that he was (in his own odd ways), pulled over once the light turned green and ran out of the truck. Before he could do a thing Wolfgang, not knowing that Stinky was behind him, yanked the purse again and knocked Stinky to the ground with a punch of the shoulder.

Stinky blacked out from the fight. He was shaken seconds later by someone with small hands. He opened his eyes and saw the brunette female. Now up close he saw she was wearing a light blue tank top with a red plaid skirt and brown boots.

"Are you okay?" Her sweet voice asked.

"Did Wolfgang get your purse?"

"No, a cop took him away. He offered to take you to the hospital though," She said and pointed to the cop.

"No... No I'm okay." Stinky said. "I was just on my way to the pizza shop."

"How funny," She smiled. "So was I."

Stinky and the young brunette, who said her name was Ruth, drove over to the pizza shop. Once there Stinky got out and ran to the other side and opened the door for Ruth.

"You're nice." She said. "Nicer than any other guy I ever met."

"Really? Golly I've heard that guys your age are the best."

"Best when it comes to the bedroom," Ruth said. "Or so I heard."

"Wow, that really bites." Stinky said as he held the door opened for her. "I'm only a junior in the high school and none of the guys I know are like Wolfgang."

"I know. That's why after fifth grade I became a loner." Ruth said. "I liked being alone. I mean, if I were around people than that be okay. But I loathed the girls in my grade because I didn't find them amazing. The only boy I've ever been intrested in was two grades below me." She smiled at Stinky. "Do you know Arnold? Yellow hair, blue hat?"

"Golly! I'm best friends with the fella." Stinky grinned.

"I like him a lot. But I thought he liked that farm girl, Lila. I mean there had been a few times I know he's been into me, but I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Stupid reasons," She said sadly. "I didn't want the others to hurt him. So I didn't do a thing with him."

"That bites."

Ruth giggled. "Yes. Now I'm in college, in another state that's an hour drive from here. So I'd probably lost my chance with him."

"It's never to late." Stinky said. "Golly, he's single."

"No Helga?"

"Na, they did like like one another in elementary school. But by eighth grade they saw each other as friends. So it's just a single ship, thought I think Helga still likes him."

"Wow," Ruth said. "Well... He probably likes someone else. So I'll let it be. Besides I don't know if he want children."

"He be a good Dad."

"I guess. At least not like Wolfgang."

"Wolfgang?"

"Wolfgang is a father of five. I know all four mothers. Twin boys, three girls. No money and no job so he tries to rob people." Ruth said. "And I can name others too that are in my grade, or, the same class graduation and I."

"I can only name zero in my class." Stinky said. "You sure you'll be okay now, Ruth?"

"I'll be fine." Ruth smiled. "Thank you, Stinky."

With that Ruth leaned over, gave him a ten second kiss on the cheek, and walked away.

Blushing, Stinky stood there, all googly-eyed and love dove about a kiss from Ruth. The once, most popular girl at school.

**Read and Review please? P.S If you're from facebook page and don't have an account, let me know that your on the TJM facebook page. Thanks :)**

**Thanks.**


End file.
